Ryusei Sakuta
Kamen Rider Meteor is the second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryusei Sakuta Ryusei Sakuta (朔田流星 Sakuta Ryūsei) is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High, who kept everything to himself. No Kamen Rider Club members including Gentaro knows that he is actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he believes Kamen Riders identities should be kept secret. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is member of Anti-Zodiart Union (反ゾディアーツ同盟 Han Zodiātsu Dōmei), supported from the satellite named M-Bus and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts in order to save his best friend and he’s willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Zodiarts. Kamen Rider Meteor *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.3 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ, Kamen Raidā Meteo) Unlike Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor's powers comes from a satellite named M-BUS (METEOR-BACKUP SATELLITE), which holds necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy are received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, Ryusei shouts out "The Meteor is Here!" (隕石キター！, Inseki kitā!). Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) due to his fighting style being Jeet Kune Do. Using the Meteor Switch, Meteor can perform three different Limit Break. By turning on the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, Meteor can perform Meteor Tornado (メテオのトルネード, Meteo no Torunēdo) a kick that rotates in high speed and Meteor Strike (メテオストライク, Meteo Sutoraiku), a strong and powerful kick. By inserting Meteor Switch into Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform a high speed punch attack called Starlight Shower (スターライトシャワー, Sutāraito Shawā). Equipment Meteor Driver The Meteor Driver (メテオドライバー Meteo Doraibā) is a belt that gives Ryusei Sakuta the ability to become Kamen Rider Meteor. He transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor after the Meteor Switch is inserted into the Switch Socket (スイッチソケット, Suitchi Soketto), pulling the trigger, and pushing down the lever. By switching on the Meteor Switch and rotate the celestial globe, Kamen Rider Meteor can perform three different type of Limit Break (リミットブレイク, Rimitto Bureiku). Meteor can also insert Fourze's Circle Basement Switch into the Driver, replacing Meteor Switch. Astro Switches The Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Rider Meteor's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy, like Kamen Rider Fourze's Astro Switches. Unlike Kamen Rider Fourze's, these Switches are not numbered. *Meteor Switch (メテオスイッチ Meteo Suitchi): The Meteor Switch is required in order for Ryusei Sakuta to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor. Even though not being the main source of Meteor's transformation, it contains Cosmic Energy to allow Meteor to perform Limit Break. *Elek Switch (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi): The Elek Switch was borrowed from Kamen Rider Fourze. When using the Elek Switch, unlike Fourze, Meteor is filled with electric powers instead of a States Change. Meteor Galaxy The Fingerprint Authentication Brace Meteor Galaxy (指紋認証ブレス メテオギャラクシー, Shimon Ninshō Buresu Meteo Gyarakushī) is Kamen Rider Meteor's personal weapon which is attached onto his right wrist. On the Meteor Galaxy, there are three switches known as Galaxy Levers (ギャラクシーレバー, Gyarakushī Rebā) representing three of the eight planets in our solar system, which acts similar to Astro Switches by using Cosmic Energy to enhance Kamen Rider Meteor's powers. By turning the levers on and touching the touch panel, Kamen Rider Meteor can acess special abitlities via Cosmic Energy after first projecting the planet. By inserting the Meteor Switch into the Meteor Galaxy, Kamen Rider Meteor can perform Starlight Shower (スターライトシャワー, Sutāraito Shawā) Limit Break. its voice is similar to the one used in the deca driver. *'Mars Lever' (マーズレバー, Māzu Rebā): The Mars Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Mars Breaker (マーズブレーカ, Māzu Burēka), Meteor is armed with 800 degree Mars Planet on his right arm, delivering five punches. *'Jupiter Lever' (ジュピターレバー, Jupitā Rebā): The Jupiter Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Jupiter Hammer (ジュピターハンマー, Jupitā Hanmā), Meteor is armed with a Jupiter Planet on his right arm, giving the opponent a punch. *'Saturn Lever' (サターンレバー, Satān Rebā): The Saturn Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Saturn Sorcery (サターンソーサリー, Satān Sōsarī), Meteor summoned Planet Saturn and used its planet's ring to act as a flying slashing halo attack. Meteorstar The Machine Meteorstar (マシンメテオスター, Mashin Meteo Sutā) is Kamen Rider Meteor's personal satellite-based motorcycle which is compatable with the Power Dizer. The bike's official name is MBM3000X. It is almost the same as Misshigler, such as uses hydrogen as fuel. Meteostar.jpg|Machine Meteostar Meteor galaxy-1-.jpg|Fingerprint Authentication Brace Meteor Galaxy Fourze meteor driver.jpg|Meteor Driver Category:Fourze Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Update Template Category:fourze